Chow
|gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |type=playable |job=Divine Beast |weapon= |armor= |limitbreak=5-7★: Celestial Limit |gameplay= }} Chow is a minor character and summonable vision from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He is only available in the Global version of the game. He is obtainable during Chinese New Year events, debuting in Festival of Love. Profile Appearance Chow has the appearance of a giant dog. He has a blue tongue. He wears a red hat with golden linings. He wears a golden chain collar with a fruit hanging by its edge. His body is adorned with a giant red blanket with golden linings on its hood and a tael on its side. He also has anklet braces on his rear legs. After evolving Chow for the last time, his giant red blanket is further marked by golden linings while also giving him three taels on his side. Emanating from his being are three golden coins floating around him. Personality Chow is a benevolent being who enjoys the company of people and occasionally risks his being to save them from harm. A well-intentioned being, Chow displays a determination in believing that people innately have good natures. Gameplay Chow is 5-7★ Rare Summon, whose job is listed as Divine, and has a triple role as Tank, Healing and Support. He has no innate status ailment resistances, but is naturally resistant to the Light and Dark elements (both +50%). His Trust Master reward is the Lucky Ingot (HP+888, MP+88) accessory, which gives the equipped unit a 30% chance to counter magic attacks with Fortune Smile (which randomly self-restores HP by 15%, self-boosts DEF and SPR by 100% for two turns, or self-increases the LB gauge by 50%). His Super Trust Master reward is the passive ability Everlasting Kindness, which increases the equipped unit's HP and MP by 20% and SPR by 80% when equipped with a robe. His awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Divine Crystal x15, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Gem x10, Calamity Writ x10, Fairies' Writ x5 *7★ - Chow's Prism x1 Stats Chow's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Chow has four ability abilities. He has affinity to White Magic (Lvl 6-8). He has a conditional ability: ;Ability Awakening Chow has four traits that can be enhanced: Spiritual Core, Strong Encouragement, Twin Discipline, and Improved Focus. ;Limit Burst is Chow's Limit Burst and a support-type ability. It mitigates damage taken by the party for a single turn, and restores their HP and MP. Depending on its rarity, it recovers their HP by 3% (5★), by 5% (6★), or by 10% (7★). Its mitigation and MP recovery percentages will depend on Chow's LB level: Equipment Chow can equip the following weapons: daggers, staves and fists. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. He has a exclusive-effect light shield: Flax Shield (DEF+10, SPR+32), which resists Fire (-50%) and Water (+50%) and grants the passive Phantom Guard (increase magic evasion by 10%; Ang, Chow, Yan and Yuri only). He can equip accessories. Equipping his Trust Master reward (the accessory Lucky Ingot) will trigger his Trust Ability "Vessel of Prosperity", which increases his SPR, HP and MP by 20%, and his resistance to Stop by 100%. Gallery FFBE 8131 Chow.png|No. 8131 Chow (5★). FFBE 8132 Chow.png|No. 8132 Chow (6★). FFBE 8133 Chow.png|No. 8133 Chow (7★). FFBE Chow Dying.png|Chow dying. FFBE Chow Dead.png|Chow dead. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius